In a known electrowetting device, a first layer of liquid and a second layer of liquid immiscible with the first layer are confined between a first support plate and a second support plate. A known method of manufacturing such an electrowetting device involves providing at least one of the layers of liquid in solid form, for example as a solid gel. Then, stimulation is applied to change the solid to a liquid. In such a method, the transition from solid to liquid can be problematic, for example due to volume changes during the transition. This can make accurate dispensing of a liquid for the manufactured device difficult. Further, as a result of the manufacturing process, liquids in the manufactured device include contaminants from the solid, for example gelling agents, which can hinder performance of the device and compromise design freedom when selecting the composition of liquids for the device.
It is desirable to provide an improved method of manufacture of an electrowetting device.